Even Angels Fall
by Michy Drarry Shipper
Summary: Draco has been withdrawn ever since returning to Hogwarts. Harry doesn't like it. Set in 8th year. Canon compliant, EWE, Drarry. DracoxHarry. HarryxDraco.


******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I don't make money out of writing this.**

**A/N: **_Hey this is my second fanfic, a Drarry of course, written for **Allons-y Lovelies' Quote Challenge topic/44309/73182928/1/Quotes-Challenge **, using the quotes: _

42- "But the thing is, (name), even angels fall."

18- "Don't be a pain in my arse when I'm trying to be nice. It doesn't happen often, so make the most of it."

35- "Miss/Mr (name), I would appreciate it if you didn't have your _naps _during my class."

_Please R&R, concrit appreciated :)_

**Summary: **_Draco has been very subdued since returning to Hogwarts and Harry doesn't like it. Set in 8th year. Drarry. DracoxHarry. HarryxDraco._

**Rating: T **_for suicide theme _

**Warning:** _Mentions of attempted suicide and self-hatred. This is also SLASH._

* * *

"Mr Potter, I would appreciate it if you didn't have your _naps_ during my class." Professor McGonagall admonished.

Harry lifted his head quickly off his arm and wiped the drool from his chin.

"Sorry professor," he said sheepishly.

McGonagall gave him a stern look before continuing the lesson. They were in Transfigurations, learning how to grow facial hair. It was quite amusing, especially when Hermione, unsurprisingly the first to pick up on the new spell work, grew a thick handle bar moustache. Harry was glad for once that Ron wasn't in this class, as he suspected that his friend wouldn't have appreciated having that mental image the next time that he and Hermione snogged.

He glanced around the room, grinning. Neville was growing extremely long nose hair, Padma sported a curly beard, Blaise rocked impressive sideburns. There were also 7th year students, along with the 8thyear students in their class; Ginny and Luna were among them. Harry could barely contain his laughter when he saw the furry pair of eyebrows each of the two girls was working on.

In a corner of the room, Draco was growing a moustache, but unlike Hermione's, his looked somewhat natural. It connected up with stubble that Harry knew had grown on his pointy chin naturally. The Slytherin boy's face was twisted with concentration as he frowned at his reflection. Harry watched entranced as more and more of the fair tufts sprouted above his top lip.

"Harry," Hermione said, tapping his shoulder. "Aren't you going to give it a go?"

"Right. Of course," Harry said, tearing his gaze away from Draco. He set up his mirror and drew out his wand. "What should I do?" he asked Hermione.

Hermione twisted her moustache thoughtfully. "What about a beard?" she suggested.

"Okay." Harry pointed his wand at his chin. "Pilos."

Slowly, patches of brown fuzz sprung up from Harry's skin. "It tickles," he giggled.

Hermione laughed. "Turn your wand in a circular motion to draw the hair out," she ordered.

Harry did as he was told and the hair indeed curled out. Within minutes, he was able to stroke a full beard, almost as curly as Padma's.

"It suits you, Potter."

Harry looked up from his mirror. Draco was smirking at him, a facial expression rendered slightly strange with the new addition of a moustache.

"Yeah?" Harry asked breathlessly.

"Certainly. It matches the messy mop of hair on the top of your head," Draco drawled.

Harry sighed. "You're rather obsessed with my hair, aren't you Malfoy?"

Draco's smirk dropped. "Please. As if I care what you look like."

"So you like me for my personality? Thanks. That means a lot to me," Harry smiled slyly and leant back in his chair, linking his fingers behind his head.

Draco glared. "Whatever," he muttered, walking back to his desk.

Harry felt disappointment well up in him. Draco never got caught up in arguments with him anymore. He missed the old days before the war, when they would exchange cutting remarks and argue so heatedly that their every interaction would tetter dangerously close to the edge of a duel. Harry was sure that Draco felt indebted to him for saving his life, even though he'd never articulated it aloud.

"That will do, students. You have all done a remarkable job. Please reverse the spells and pack up. Remember to revise chapter 10 before our next lesson," McGonagall ordered.

"Tondio," Hermione said. Her moustache withered away. She rubbed above her top lip, staring intently at her reflection. "I do hope it's gone back to normal," she said worriedly.

Harry grinned. "Don't worry Hermione. It's fine. Tondio."

* * *

"How did your study period go?" Hermione asked Ron at lunch.

"Ah, good, yeah," Ron replied, looking a bit guilty as he stuffed a chicken leg into his mouth. "Wha' dig you do im Tramfigerafom?"

Hermione blushed. "We continued practicing different aspects of facial alteration."

"Uhuh," Ron nodded, trying to look interested.

They sat there awkwardly, neither wanting to elaborate on their previous period.

"So Harry," Hermione said a little too perkily, "Malfoy was very subdued today, wasn't he?"

"Mhmm," Harry agreed. "He's been really quiet ever since we came back."

"Good," Ron said after swallowing. "The smarmy little git should be sorry after fighting for V-vo-voldemort."

"Ron, you know he regrets being a Death Eater. You saw how miserable he was at his trial," Hermione said.

"Yeah, but that was probably because he was afraid of going to Azkaban. And he would have done if Harry hadn't testified for him."

"I don't think so," Harry said softly. "I think he really was sorry about everything he'd done. Not only that, but he's lost friends and family too."

The trio went quiet as they were reminded of their own losses. The death of Fred was always on their minds, and they would never forget Remus and Tonks, especially now that Harry was Teddy's godfather.

"Well at least that git won't bother you anymore," said Ron.

"Yeah," Harry sighed glumly. "I definitely won't miss that."

* * *

The next day was Saturday and Harry took advantage of the fair weather to go flying. As he revelled in the fresh air, gliding over the green Quidditch pitch and Hogwarts castle, he spotted a lone figure walking onto the field holding a broom. Harry rather preferred being alone at these times so changed course to fly over the lake. He steered clear of the Forbidden Forest though, as too many bad memories lurked there.

Flying had always been a release and escape for Harry and he enjoyed the freedom soaring through mid-air provided. He didn't have to think about what do, his body took over, leaving his mind to wander. And it wandered over strange and scary territory, plunging him in an unfamiliarity that contrasted the well-known scenery below him.

_Malfoy_. The boy who had haunted his dreams for months. Some of those dreams, had admittedly, been rather pleasurable, until Harry had woken up and realised what had just happened. Other Malfoy-centric dreams were more like nightmares that jolted Harry awake and refused to let him go back to sleep. Restless nights like these had caused him to doze off in multiple classes, such as yesterday's Transfiguration.

And then the real-life _daytime_ Malfoy had approached him yesterday. Complemented him, sort of. And then left him alone. Without fighting. It really had been a disappointing experience. And Harry didn't know what to do. He had done his best to bate him. But shit-stirring had always been Malfoy's thing. Harry was used to being on the receiving end but obviously did not have much skill inciting arguments.

As these thoughts tumbled around, Harry started to enjoy his flying session less. He would go see Ron and Hermione, studying in the library. That way he wouldn't have to think about the Malfoy Problem. As he pulled up on the grassy Quidditch Pitch however, the lone student from before caught his attention. It was Malfoy. Hovering above the goal posts, his blond hair shimmering unmistakably in the mid-morning sunlight.

Harry swallowed. Merlin Draco was hot. And not just hot like a normal person is hot. He was freaking smokin'. And he looked like a bloody angel with that halo hair and luminescent white skin. Harry looked down. He really couldn't deny it any longer. As much as it killed him to admit it, he had fallen for Malfoy.

Just as this thought settled Harry sensed a strange movement in his peripheral vision. He looked up. Malfoy crashed into the goal post. He was falling! Harry whipped out his wand. "Arresto momentum!"

He rushed over to Draco, a huddle on the ground. He leant down and rolled the boy on his back.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

Draco's eyes flickered open. "You saved me again?" Draco hissed. "Frigging hell. Would you cut that out?!"

"Sor-ree for helping you!" Harry shouted, standing up. "I guess you would have preferred me to stand back and watch you plunge to your death."

Draco pulled himself up. "Look, I – thank you, okay? Thank you. I'm sorry I'm such a bloody git. You're a hero. You've saved me before and you saved me now and I'll be damned if you don't save me again."

Harry gaped. Not only was Draco not drawn into an argument, he was _apologising_! And showing _gratitude_! He'd actually said the words – _thank you_. He hadn't said that even after Harry had testified at his trial and given him back his wand. It was too much to fathom. Harry was starting to feel faint.

Draco seemed to notice something was wrong. "Ah, Potter? Hello, anyone home?"

"Um, yeah. So why were you mad at me then?" Harry managed.

"Well. It was embarrassing. For me to _fall off_ my broom. I've been flying since I could walk for Merlin's sake. And for me to just fall…" Draco faltered.

Harry smiled. "Don't worry about it. I won't tell anyone."

"Of course not. Not with that bloody hero complex of yours," Draco muttered.

He picked up his broom and started to walk back to the castle, looking like he was trying to get away. Harry summoned his all of his Gryffindor courage and stuck beside him.

"So why _did_ you fall?" Harry asked.

Draco stiffened. "It was my first time flying since…"

Harry nodded quickly. He knew what Draco was going to say. It was his first time flying after Harry had picked him up on a broom to fly out of the Room of Requirement. The room that had gone up in flames and killed one of Draco's best friends. Harry felt bad for Draco that such a wonderful experience as flying could be marred by memories of such a horrific incident.

"I'm sorry about that," Harry said quietly.

"What do you have to be sorry about?" Draco said in exasperation. "Stop trying to take responsibility for every bad thing that has ever happened to anyone anywhere. You… You're a - "

"A bloody show-off Gryffindor with a hero complex?" Harry offered.

"No. I was going to say… You're a good person."

"Oh. Um…thanks. I think you're a good person too, underneath a lot of layers of git."

"Don't be a pain in my arse when I'm trying to be nice. It doesn't happen often, so make the most of it."

Harry laughed and Draco looked taken aback. By that time they had reached the castle and hovered outside the Great Hall doors.

"Well. Bye," Draco said.

"Yeah. I'll see you later," Harry replied.

Draco went in, leaving Harry on the steps. Harry hadn't said everything he'd wanted to say. Heck, he'd barely spoken at all apart from insulting himself. But he still felt like he and Malfoy were better now. And there could be no mistaking what Harry felt for him. It was too much to hope for that Draco could feel the same way, but maybe… He would ask. Soon. Harry's stomach flipped at the thought but he smiled. Soon.

* * *

"NOOOO! DRACO !" Harry screamed.

But it was too late. Draco had fallen into the flames of the Fiend Fyre.

Harry sat up panting. Just a dream. A nightmare. He groaned and rubbed his eyes, reaching for his wand and glasses. "Lumos." Harry slipped out of his sheets and searched for the Mauraders Map in his trunk. There it was. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The map revealed itself and Harry sighed in relief to see Malfoy's little black dot safely contained in the Slytherin dungeons.

_Relax_, Harry ordered himself.

Just as he was about to say _mischief managed_, Harry noticed that Malfoy's dot was moving. It inched out of the dungeons and headed towards the Astronomy tower. What was he doing? There was no way Harry would be able to get back to sleep now. He pulled out his invisibility cloak and raced down the stairs and out of the Gryffindor common room.

He hadn't been back to the Astronomy tower at all this year. He remembered the last time that he and Draco had been there together. He had been under his invisibility cloak then too. Harry wondered what on Earth could have drawn Draco up here at this time of night. As he cleared the last few steps, Harry caught himself, trying not to clomp down his feet quite so loudly.

Draco was out on the ledge.

Harry's skin prickled. The wind was blowing the cloak around his body but he was chilled from the inside rather than outside. With great difficulty, he dragged his legs forward. Draco was leaning to look over the low stone wall, face angled down. Harry shuffled up behind him.

Suddenly, Draco pulled himself up and slung one leg over the side.

Harry grabbed the back of his shirt and ripped him backwards.

Draco screamed.

"What the HELL are you doing?!" Harry shouted.

"Potter?" Draco squeaked, looking around, confusedly.

Harry shook off the cloak and crouched down next to him.

"Well? What are you doing?!" Harry demanded, shaking Draco's shoulders roughly.

"Stop trying to save me," Draco whispered.

"What?!"

Draco put his face in his hands. His body was curled up, making his slim, lithe body look small and vulnerable.

Harry sighed and sat facing him. "I wouldn't need to keep saving you if you didn't keep trying to –"

He froze. "Draco. Have you been trying to kill yourself?"

Draco looked up shocked. Harry waited, holding his breath.

"You called me Draco," Draco whispered.

"I know. So?" Harry replied.

Draco stared at him. He didn't need to answer. Harry felt a weight sink in his stomach as he read the look of hopelessness and desperation swirling in those icy grey eyes. Draco continued to stare mutely, his gaze boring into Harry.

"The other day. On the Quidditch pitch. You…purposely fell?" Harry said quietly.

"I'm not clumsy you know," Draco whispered.

"Yeah, but... God Draco. You can't do that!" Harry said angrily.

"Why not?" Draco hissed.

"Because –" Harry spluttered. There were many reasons, but just one that made Harry's heart pound and sent searing streaks of pain through his entire body.

"You can't do that because I –" Harry took a shaky breath, "I need you."

Draco stared blankly. "What are you talking about?"

"I meant what I said to you the other day. You're a good person. I can see it. And I don't want you to… to leave me," Harry said.

Draco frowned, "_Why _are you saying this? Can't you just quit being the hero for –"

"I'm not doing this to be a hero!" Harry shouted. "Of course I wouldn't want _anyone _to die but you're _not_ just _anyone_, Draco!"

Draco looked stunned and Harry felt light-headed.

"I love you, Draco. I think, no I _know_, I always have. You've got no idea…" Harry breathed.

"Why?" Draco croaked.

Harry shrugged, despite the seriousness of the situation. "I dunno."

"Well you're wrong," Draco said. "I'm not a good person. And you deserve –" he inhaled deeply "– someone much, much better than me."

Harry watched Draco's head droop. He leaned in closer and grabbed Draco's hands. How he so wanted to hold the boy's soft face and kiss him until all his self-hatred drained away, but he held back.

"I know you're no angel," Harry said, even though his memory of Draco gracefully flying in the sunshine with his divine halo hair screamed in protest. "But the thing is, Draco, even angels fall. No one's perfect. I think we both know that much about each other. But I don't care. I don't need or want or love anyone but you."

Something inside Draco snapped at the passionate spark in Harry's eyes that accompanied those words and warm tears poured down his wind chilled face.

Harry couldn't stand it any longer. He closed the gap between them, shuffling his knees either side of Draco's curled body. He wrapped his arms around Draco's back and pulled the boy towards him. His head leant in towards the blond's tear streaked face. Draco looked up. His breathing hitched. Harry pressed his lips against Draco's. They were soft, and salty from the tears (did everyone he kissed have to cry?!), but after a moment, Harry could taste their underlying sweetness. One of his hands snaked to hold Draco's head, so soft and silky.

Draco was in pieces and would have crumpled if Harry hadn't been griping his body so desperately, as if his life depended on it. And it sort of did. If Harry hadn't been there… But Draco couldn't even think of that now. Harry was filling his every pore, drowning his senses, making him burn. He made him feel so… alive. And Draco realised that that was what he wanted. He wanted to live. His lips parted and he gently licked Harry's lips. Harry gasped and Draco used the opportunity to slip his tongue into Harry's mouth. He darted his tongue around, pulling Harry face closer to deepen the kiss.

Harry pulled back with difficulty. "Draco?" he whimpered. "Promise you won't leave me. Promise. I can't – I won't – I – "

"Harry," Draco said, looking directly into his wide green eyes. "I promise."

* * *

**A/N:** _Hey :) Did you like it? This is darker than my first fic, though in both stories, Draco has been really down on himself. I guess that's just how I imagine him after DH. Please let me know what you think, I would really appreciate any comments and constructive criticism. Also, I'm really not experienced with writing kissing scenes so let me know if you have any suggestions for improvement._


End file.
